Declining petroleum resources have heightened the interest in biomass as a renewable energy source. Various processing options for biomass have been explored, including gasification to form synthesis gas, pyrolysis and liquefaction to generate bio-oils, and fermentation of sugars formed through hydrolysis of cellulosic and hemicellulosic biomass. The above processing options are described in detail in Huber, G. W. et al., Chem. Rev. 106 (2006) 4044-4098. There is a need in seeking other potentially inexpensive and efficient methods of converting biomass to fuels.